One Crazy Wish
by Gailstorm
Summary: Kagome has gone and wished for the impossible, or maybe just the unbelievable. Now poor Inu Yasha's got to figure out what in word is going on, and hopefully return everything to normal.
1. The Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Ain't she lucky.  
  
*********  
  
The flickering firelight cast strange shadows on the ground surrounding their small campsite. The sun had gone down hours ago causing the temperature to fall as well. Kagome inched closer to the fire trying to keep herself warm. She took a quick glance at her fellow traveling companions to confirm what she already knew.  
  
Everyone was asleep, everyone except for her. Miroku was smiling in his sleep so he was obviously having a good dream about something. Sango was laying only a few inches away. Kagome could tell by the steady rise and fall of her chest that she was sound asleep. Shippo had fallen asleep in her lap about an hour ago, and Inu Yasha was draped over a tree branch high above the campsite.  
  
She liked to think that he slept up there because he wanted to keep a sort of informal guard over the people below him. However, Inu Yasha probably distanced himself from the group at night, for other less complimentary reasons. " Sometimes, he is so hard to be around.", she sighed sadly.  
  
Kagome understood the fact that Kikyo was still important to him. She also knew, without a doubt, that if Inu Yasha were to hear any rumors about the once dead miko he would leave her again. These were undeniable facts that she had learned to accept. " I understand all of this, but sometimes I just can't help but feel sad.", she thought to herself.  
  
Shippo moved in her lap, murmuring softly as he rolled over. She rubbed his small back absentmindedly with one hand. Kagome shifted her gaze from the dying fire to the tree that Inu Yasha was currently residing in. " In the end, I don't know who he'll choose. But, I will stand by whatever decision he makes, because I love him.", she told herself firmly.  
  
Her declaration of love only made her feel more depressed. It was hard to love someone who may or may not be in love with someone else. She sighed once again, feeling several tears slide down her cheeks. There was no one awake to see her cry, so Kagome continued to let the tears fall.  
  
" Loving someone shouldn't be this painful", she whispered softly. Kagome yawned, suddenly feeling drained. She removed Shippo from her lap, placing him gently beside her. Then she stretched out with her back to the cold, hard ground. Kagome turned her head so that she could see the bright stars that filled the night sky. " I wish that I was in love with someone a bit easier to be with.", she said right before she closed her eyes. At that exact moment, unbeknownst to Kagome, a single star shot across the sky leaving a shining white trail behind it.  
  
*********  
  
The next morning Inu Yasha woke up almost at the crack of dawn. He looked down at the three humans and one kitsune still sleeping on the ground below him. They were all safe and sound just the way he knew they would be. " Kagome had better wake up soon. I want to eat some of those Ramen noodles she always brings with her.", he thought to himself.  
  
He leapt gracefully to the ground and came to stand in front Kagome and Shippo. " Don't wake her up. I don't think she got much sleep last night. Besides, I think I've got what you're looking for.", said a voice from behind. Inu Yasha turned around to see Miroku holding a cup of instant noodles in his hand.  
  
" Feh", was his only reply, but Inu Yasha let the sleeping girl be. Instead, he pounced on the cup of noodles that the houshi had given him. They sat there in silence eating Kagome's emergency ration of Ramen noodles. Inu Yasha was busy trying to get at the noodles stuck to the very bottom of the cup, when Sango and Shippo joined them.  
  
" We should probably wake her up soon. That way she has time to eat breakfast before we start traveling again.", Sango said wisely. No one really wanted to wake the poor girl up, so they stared at the ground in silence. " I'll do it!", Shippo finally piped up.  
  
Any and all plans to wake Kagome were short-lived because she was already up. Inu Yasha watched as she stood up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A gentle smile slowly appeared on her face as she ran towards them. He noticed that her arms were spread far apart and wondered, " Is she going to hug me?" That thought made his heart beat a little faster.  
  
Kagome, however, ran right past Inu Yasha and wrapped her arms around the houshi's neck. The look that appeared on Miroku's face, at that moment, can only be described as complete and utter surprise. " Good Morning Miroku- sama!", she said happily.  
  
" What the hell?", Inu Yasha growled. He pulled Kagome off of Miroku, who was still too much in shock to do much of anything. " Kagome, what are you doing?", Sango asked confusedly. Shippo could only stare on in bewilderment. " What am I doing? I was hugging Miroku-sama because I love him!", she said grinning.  
  
*********  
  
(A/N: Alright, I know this is a crazy fic. There are many questions that need to be answered. Such as, why is Kagome acting so strange? And perhaps, what is Inu Yasha going to do now that Kagome's affections seemed to have drifted towards that lecherous houshi Miroku? The next chapter will not be as short I promise. Any and all flames will be redirected to my bodyguard, Yuki. Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews ^_^) 


	2. Confusion and Possible Explanations

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last update, so I still don't own Inu Yasha. However, if some kind person were to give me Sesshomaru as a present I would be eternally grateful.  
  
*********  
  
Her words were haunting him, making it hard to concentrate on anything other than the current situation. " I am hugging Miroku-sama, because I love him.", she'd said. That simple phrase kept playing over and over again inside his head. Nothing he did succeeded in clearing those words from his mind.  
  
Inu Yasha stood across from Kagome, trying to figure out what had possessed her to say something like that. Watching her hug Miroku had caused him to feel all sorts of particularly painful emotions. He really didn't want to see her do that again, which was why the two of them were now standing in the middle of a clearing several yards away from the campsite.  
  
He'd been staring at her for quite awhile, in an effort to better understand what had happened that morning. Inu Yasha could only come up with three reasons as to why Kagome was acting so strangely. The first, and least likely, reason was that she'd gone insane overnight. However, just because she was saying weird things didn't mean that she was crazy.  
  
" Maybe she's sick. Fevers can make people delirious, can't they?", he thought to himself. The second reason made much more sense. Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her forehead. " What are you doing?", she asked curiously. " Seeing if you're sick.", he answered gruffly. Her skin felt surprisingly cool to the touch, so he had to rule out fever as a possible explanation.  
  
" Don't worry, Inu Yasha. I'm feeling just fine.", Kagome said kindly. He removed his hand from her forehead and took a step back. She obviously wasn't sick, so there was only one option left. Kagome had to be under some sort of enchantment.  
  
If that was indeed the case, then he would just have to break through whatever hold the spell had on her. " I will find a way to return you to normal.", he declared loudly. Kagome sighed, and said a little crossly, " I'm okay. Really, I am." Inu Yasha shook his head and said, " Come on, we're going back. The others are waiting for us."  
  
He knelt down so that she could climb up on his back. His original plan was to keep Kagome far away from the houshi, but it looked as though it wasn't going to be possible. He'd need of all their help to bring back the old Kagome. " I'll just have to keep a closer eye on her when she's around him.", he thought as he ran back towards the campsite.  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Sango, Miroku, Shippo were also trying to figure out what had happened Kagome. Their explanations for her odd behavior ranged from delirium to some perverted trick by Miroku. The houshi denied having anything to with the present state of affairs.  
  
" I was just as surprised as the rest of you.", Miroku protested desperately. The glares he got from Sango and Shippo, proved that they didn't believe him. " I do not know how to make anyone act as she did. But, even if I did, I would never do such a thing to Kagome.", he said emphatically.  
  
He sat down with his arms crossed over his knees. After a minute, Sango walked over and sat beside him. She didn't look at him but said, " Alright, I believe you. So do you." Sango felt something brush up against her backside, which made her immediately stop talking.  
  
He looked on as her whole body went rigid. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back with and incredibly sore cheek. " Don't do that.", she commanded coldly. " It hurts, but its worth it.", Miroku thought to himself.  
  
Sango stood up and looked at him with an odd expression on her face. " If Kagome truly believes that she's in love with you, then you can't do that kind of thing anymore. It would make her sad."  
  
He was about to say something in return, but was interrupted by Shippo. " Yeah, that would make her sad, so don't do it.", the kitsune said sternly. Miroku sighed and said, " I will try for Kagome's sake."  
  
*********  
  
Inu Yasha crashed through the trees surrounding the campsite to find Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all sitting together around the fire pit. Kagome leaned over and asked, " Why do they all look so sad? I wonder if something happened while we were gone."  
  
She hopped off his back, and ran to where the others were sitting. He heard her ask, " Is everything okay?", as he walked towards the group. " We're fine.", Sango answered quickly. Kagome sat by Miroku and smiled gently at him.  
  
" Too close.She's too close.", he muttered to himself. Inu Yasha forced his way in between the two of them. " Inu Yasha, why are you being so weird? You practically sat on me.", Kagome said, glaring at him. He didn't answer, but crossed his arms and stared blankly in front of him. " There's no way I'm gonna let you be around him when you're acting so strange.", he thought determinedly  
  
" What are we going to do now?", Sango asked, trying to break the tension. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha with a puzzle expression on her face and asked, " Aren't we going to continue looking the shards. I don't have to go home for a couple of days." Everyone turned to look at him, waiting to hear what he would say. " We are going back to Kaede-sama's village. There is something I have to do.", he said firmly.  
  
*********  
  
(A/N: Sorry, if this chapter was not as good as the first. I had a mild case of writer's block. Don't worry though, I have plenty of good ideas for the next chapter ^_^! Thanks to anyone who reviewed!!  
  
Invincible2: Don't worry! Kagome might love Miroku (that sound's strange doesn't it?), but she won't be doing anything too drastic. 


End file.
